


I'm Always In This Twilight

by France



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, First Person, Gen, HetaOni - Freeform, ITS HETAONI WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, Mentions of Character Death, Sadness, happy valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Italy's thoughts and emotions while going through the time loops.</p><p>Title From; Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always In This Twilight

* * *

 

Again.

It's happened again.

It won't stop happening. The- the  _thing_ won't stop killing my friends. 

This time it's already taken America. I was the one to find his body and  _I can't do this anymore._

I need help. I'm not sure whether or not to tell my friends about my secret.

I don't like being in here. I've lost count on how many times I've been back, how many times I have tried to stop them from coming here, but  _they wont listen._

_They never listen to me._

I try to warn them, I swear I do! I tell them to not go there because it's too scary. They don't listen. I'm waiting for everyone to stop crying. Everyone is looking at me strangely because I didn't cry. I'm not crying. 

I think I have used up all my tears. I've been through this so many times. I have seen every single one of us in here die.. Except me.

Why me? Why do I have to be put through this pain? I cannot handle it. I want to die. I just want it to end.

But every time I try go out to walk around on my own, Germany stops me. It's dangerous, he says.  _I know,_ I think.

It's kind of funny that I'm the only one who hasn't died yet. Since the  _thing_ seems to be focused on getting me, that's what England said. He's right. Each time we run into one of them, the  _thing_ is only bothered about killing me. I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?

But.. at the same time, I am happy that it's me who has to go back in time to redo it. I am happy that it is me who has to suffer this unimaginable pain. Not someone else.

I'm tired of being weak. I am determined to save my friends, even if it means sacrificing myself. I don't think anyone else could handle this, to be honest. I was very scared at first, everyone else was brave. And that's their problem.

If they were in my position, with each time they went back they would slowly break. Slowly lose hope. Slowly give up.

But I had practically given up on the first time round. With each time I go back, I'm getting stronger. I  _will not_ give up. I  _will not_ lose hope. Each time, I feel like I am getting closer to an escape. We keep discovering more and more.

_I will not let my friends down._

I will save my friends. I will protect them. Like they have been protecting and saving me since birth.

I am strong. And  _I will_ get my friends out of here.

I will defeat  _the thing_ and I shall not break.

Not now.

Not ever.

I have come too far.

The journal will help me. Time moves on. Slowly but surely. 

~~~~**_~~LET US OUT~~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
